Dancing Corpse and Broken Humanoid
by Sora-album
Summary: From different hard and backstory, both of them are failed to be Human and choose the other way. But, who is the Corpse, and who is the Humanoid? AU Not sci-fi, just some secret agent duties. RnR,please?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Well, it's my tribute to UlquiHime fans (one of them is me) and EsaintDracul whom I promised long time ago. Well, I may become "playing favor" because I must manage time between schools and deciding which of my serials I'll update first. Be patience,readers and hope you enjoy it :) !

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach absolutely permanently will never be mine, the characters just inspire me to make this.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

I **prohibit** you to read this story!

It's not a negatiation, It's an order

**Unless** you can take the OOC-ness, typo, bad grammars and bad plots of this AU story

This story is not about **me**

**This story doesn't tell about me at all.**

I warn you this **only** time,

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_I have nothing to believe  
><em>

_And Nothing has me to believe_

"Excuse me, Sir. We have arrive at the airport" a too shiny face stewardess calls him, he backs from his daydream in the music from his MP3 and immideately walk out from A Class plane.

Entering the Běijīng Shǒudū Guójì Jīchǎng , The red shirt-black jeans man pulling big white suitcase stops himself to take a breath, observe the international airport. It's as calm as isolated mountain, with some soldiers form a line from the hall to the outside. He sighes, _Welcome to China..._he thinks and then walk again.

He can't say no to that weird hair man in suit. Sosuke Aizen, the leader of Hougyoku Inc. , the second richest person in the world, and his Angel of Death. Even if his order is going to China, with his condition: full time guarded _only _in airport. He can't take the trauma in which the fans in Thailand considered him as their Idol, Kim Jejung,-jerung... or whatever the artist.

That brilliant boss know well he dislikes China. It just makes him remember about Sung Sun...and disturbs him with that lot of "Corpse" there.

The white limosine takes him, left the full guarded airport to other part of world which is _the green eyes'_ job.

-One hour later-

Taking a break after the meeting with their suspicious colleague with fox face, he stops at Najing Bridge before back to hotel. He has to admit it is worst than he thought, he is sly and dangerous for their company.

He sighes, taking sip from a glass of moccacino from the last cafe.

He didn't expect to meet that person named Gin Ichimaru again, but he must, he must "vanish" him.

Leans to guarddrail, the reflection of Yangtze river takes him to some memory.

_You are Corpse! Different being shouldn't be one!_

He shook his head, repeating his essay, lossing that mind

_There's just two kind of persons in world._

_Corpse, for over 50% of human population on Earth has been in this group. Work almost 24 hours a day, not consider of their sorrounding, living without using brain, just working, working, working over their died body or just wasting, wasting, wasting time...some become slave and die. And some survive long enough, "eating" their own kind. Zombie you might say, The worst option to choose._

_Then, Humanoid. They are not least, not the most in the world, human that rise to cleverer being, use their most potential and mind, thinking and planning their ways of life. Some are succes and rich, some are broken and back to Corpse. Robot you might say, but the best one he choose. _

He had chosen it. He drinks the coffee again.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

It's a nice afternoon in such a day at Najing Bridge. Red blazer covers young lady in yellow blouse and matching pants, which leans at the fence. Her auburn hair blowed by wind. In her mind just how she managed to come here because of her stupidness taking Urahara's request. And some x factor too. Taking a sip of her lemon tea, she gaze into the water reflection below her.

One year has passed since her only family died. Continued to a university was harder without her "suprising" rich aunty than she thought. Lucky or not, Ms. Yorouchi and Mr. Urahara adopted her into their family. And that meant, came into their _job_ in Kisuke's company.

The friendly girl refused _it _ in first place, although Kurosaki and Rukia were part of them. Things changed when that news reached her.

Ichigo and Senna...had engaged.

She didn't know how to react, but chose to be happy with them and cried a lot before Urahara offered a task. Then, she ended here.

She drinks again, the tea is much sour than its real taste. A hard month of training with Sui Fon had built her to take first mission.

_Chizuru finally had a normal crush. But, he refused her and you know what happen next..._

_He still engaged, maybe its because his father. Who knows you can take him?_

_Prove to him who you are now, moron!_

She has decided, she didn't want to live a life like walking corpse, but then there's mucher than die.

Sun is tired of the day, back to its place and the street lights begins to switch on. Both takes the last sip of the drinks, sighed again. Not realizing they are back to back, diving to their own mind. Although, their encouter is more than their each mission.

_Then..._

_Would you be Nothing, for me?_

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

I'm not a native English and sorry for the typo/grammars. In previous non-edited fics I used some of Bleach Opening, but then changed it with my own poetry (Thanks to catspats31 ). and,"who is Senna?", well she is one of the main character in Bleach First movie:Memories of Nobody, may you check it out :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missions**

Just, Wow I get 3 review just in a week for "Questionoing Playlist"! Seems the GrimmHime fans increases because of the oportunity in Quincy Arc (or other x factor?) And that means I have to update these chained story in the almost same time, but I break that promise =,= (how long I have sleep?)

seems I will absent again for a month...but hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach absolutely permanently will never be mine, the characters just inspire me to make this.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_If a snake, _

_And the mouse, _

_Meet each other,_

_There isn't any other way except fight and murder,_

_Which one of them will die and be eaten?_

"So...the final is tonight, right?" the squint eyes states, claps his pale hands, leans his elbow to the white desk. The gloomy room has more desperate atmosphere than before because of his Big Boss' best employer

"Right, and that's the only chance you can survive, " his green stoic guest replies.

He tries to make a bid "But, I have reported _them_ all to you..."

"That's not important. Lord Aizen just want _The Map_,"

"You such an evil agent. All right, wait for me tonight and all will be as smooth as air..."

The secret agent in neat black coat knows he can't believe that easily. He can read his plan. Finding out every personal information from all of existing and non existing Corpse is easy, but this one is rarely in case to be difficult. Even for his stubborn blue hair comrade.

He looks to the clock above the sly host. "Have a nice day, Gin."

He says goodbye, tired being play in Ichimaru's word game, the guest walk towards the exit. Then, in a silent glance of threat, the black emo boy disappears from the director of China's branch office sight.

Gin Ichimaru, one of trusted person in Hougyoku Inc., although with that fox smile and over-unlaughable-word spout of from his snake tongue. And these 3 months, his activity led to more questions for his leader and forced him to handle it. The newest information is he involved with their company forever enemy. Benihime Corps., Urahara and Japan's Intra-Government(JIG) as the owner. Since the first time.

Without suspect too far, Gin will be _eliminated_, soon. Just how much time will their colleague survive from this complex betrayal?

Well, if he stays by JIG's side, they always have _excellent_ replace.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Tidy up her red laced blouse and blue semi-long skirt, she knocks the pure white door in front of her. Wavy "come in" order leads her to an ordinary empty- except for those gigantic cupboard-room with guest coach at the center, a smiling man in his light purple suit leans on his work table. She firms her walk, grip the black leather bag at her side. It's her first mission : no questions, stay to the rules, empty hand is unacceptable. Although she wonders why he decide to postpone the meeting to this 4.23 p.m...

"Ho...you are the new agent,right?"

"Yes, Sir. Code Orange reports!" she replies, standing sturdy as like her super training.

"Don't be to formal, take it easy... I'm not one of that ninja princess, I'm a flexible agent. " the fox guy smirks.

"Umm...ok, Sir...well, I'm a newbie and with super duper fast training, I'm like a new born human that learn to walk again. They said that my cheerful character could be used but by many conditions and dramas..." Orihime covers her mouth as soon as she realize what did she said to a senior.

Gin chuckles, "You're more talkactive than I thought. Well, let me show your reason to come here..."

Orihime looks the double-agent pulls out a silver key, then presst a secret button at the edge of it. The key sings a part of Beethoven's musical lyrics. In sudden, the access to his room closed fast, and it's not as dark as she think when the furniture and the wall glowing, gives some purple light to them.

The ordinary empty room changes instantly into full of hidden weapons and bank of data, composed in complex at every inches of the room. Tiny but deadly weapons camouflaged in the cupboard, bit by bit databases flowing all the way in the now-you-see-me cables, and how many times she has seen it in Yorouchi's office, she still "wow" with all of this agent equipments. Gin stands from his seat, walk to the guest table followed by amazed newbie.

It's an ordinary round table, if it without blue color lights the ornaments and Gin sits near it, makes a neat and fast movement of his finger on the touchscreen at the center of the table. Slowly, the table's surface widen itself and changes to a big screen showing world's map, with various blinked dot in every continent.

The man takes a glance to wide eyes Orihime

"We called it _The Map _, for your curiosity. It's the main databank, contains all the most searched, most secret information in this world. Thanks to my speciality, I can finish it in time. And I've decided to _win_ it for Urahara,"

Gin types some codes fast at the screen, as the lid showing a loading tab of The Map files moving to a Black medium flashdisk which he put before.

Orihime frowns, something left coming up from her not-really-blank-kindness mind.

"Well, I went to China with super jet just to send it back for as soon as possible..."

Gin answers with his nodding head.

"...so, why this simple task given to me, if you can do it yourself? With all this stuff and your guard?"

"I would if I could, Miss Orihime Kisuke... A little explanation is double agents has more complecity and dificulty in their mission and relations. We can't abruptly showing our identity to the enemy...

"WAIT! How you know my NAMES? And how about that "enemy" line? Which side are you exactly?" Orihime panicks, making the 30th old years agent a little suprised.

"I shouldn't nicknamed myself as "Snake" if I couldn't get the newest and most secret little informations. Seems I must return to Basic Camp to replace Omaeda... Don't worry, here is sound-proof and I can guaranty that I'm on the Mad Hatter sides.," He says covering his laughter.

Orihime claps her own stupidity "Ah... sorry for the interuption. May you continue, Sir ..."

The screen bips and Gin turns his position to face Orihime, _looks like a long explanation..._

"...as I said, we, secret agent, shouldn't face ourself abruptly to the enemy. And I break that rules. Aizen has seen my stains. His agent is going to _eliminate_ me tonight. Then, we need the newest and unknown agent. Sorry for making you uncomfort with that, but you should be proud to bring this task."

His hand reaches Orihime, offering the copied data.

She frowns. "But...I can be here to help you facing them! You could run!"

He sighes, instantly takes her hand, forces her white palms to hold the flashdisk.

"Run and make more chances to them entering our skin? No, Orihime, you will adapted to this hard-seems-too-cruel-for-you world. You chose it, didn't you?"

Orihime just can be silent, head to her palms. She knows she isn't clever in making a good unresist talk. "Sister Rangiku asks me to make you go home eventhough I have no talk skill..."

She is little startled when he opens his eyelids a bit, althought the red eyes' closed again with that suddenly cold face.

He release her hand, standing and picking a small white box hidden at his nameboard on the desk.  
>"I have a souvenir for her then.." the strangely smilling man replies, handed her the box.<p>

Inoue almost interrupted again, if he doesn't whistles, another sound code to his office backs to it first condition

"You have to be hurry, it almost evening and my meeting will come soon. There's nothing to do anymore here, actually. Good luck, Orange."

_Your life is important, the misson is everything._ Their basic concept as agent echoes in her head, stops her from arguing again.

She can't break the rules too, giving up on suggesting him, realize she is too weak now and can't do anything except bring the data back to his adoptive father. Bowing to the host, she leaves the Snake that waiting for the Eagle.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

The now silent white room is filled with ruin. All the equipments once were hidden now exposed to everywhere, as the grey smoke starting to fade smoke enters, actually be sucked to a ball in a black-grey vest- leotards' hand. A short white haired man sit peacefully on his seat behind the desk, his netbook still turn on for the intruders.

The man puts the ball at the round table. _A ball of recreated helium has made him easily defeated. He is seriously wanted to die..._ the guest gives a pity the eliminated double agent.

The agent walks to the desk, checking the data from the netbook. His green deep eyes behind that full face air mask looks to the fast moved screen carefully.

_Today's Last Programs:_

_5.04.24 p.m-Copying folder "The Map" is 100% completed_

_11.15.49 p.m-Sending Varciravirs is 79%...85% completed..._

He sputters under his breath, typing and typing quickly before the last order accepted.

_11.16.12 p.m-Sending Varciravirs is cancelled_

Don't they realize the virus infuses? What is that muscle man doing in Database Section that he must stop it from its source? He glances to the death beside him.

They had realized the chances to be captured and Gin gave back the file. Seems they use a newbie that we didn't know his/her informations yet. He stands, looking at the room to realize how's messy he has become just to inspect that precious lost data. Then, takes the absorbed ball and make a call from the watch-like-communication tool,leaves an order which the room to be cleaned by his fellows. _Another long missions again, Lord Aizen won't be pleased._

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

An auburn hair girl gave the white box, showing a silver purple diamond bracelet with a note in it. The other almost similar woman read the notes carefully, smiles, "Thank you so much, Sister Orihime..."

Sister Rangiku accepted it proudly and sadly, as the tears she had held long time streamed down her beauty curved face. Now, she made Inoue felling more guilt.

Gin Ichimaru's burial was done a several minutes ago, she just accompanied her at their last meeting. The left person and the person that lost... She could imagine how hard their broken relationship keep going in this underground war. The only thing she could do is comforting the black dress older woman in her embrace. If she was smarter and stronger that time, Snake wouldn't back home with no breath...

Another petite woman in black clothes walks carefully passing the graveyard, her twin braids moves along with every her firmly steps to the mourning sister.

"Congratulations on your first missions, Orange. Pardon me for interupting, but there's another _news_ for you." her trainer states without change her hard-but-beauty expressions.

_That's yesterday._

Sister Soi Fon told her that because of Gin's death, Aizen's branch company in China recruited new director to lead it as soon as possible and Aizen seemed strength his connection with realeasing his agent in every of their office, as the payback for Urahara's double agent in his own. Our agents are needed to reduce the war and supervising every office.

_I chose this path, I chose this path...not because of __**him**__, not because of other._ Those word repeating itself in the girl's mind, while she walks down in a glassed windows corridor to her other missions.

As the newbie, Orihime accepted the challange eagerly, just wanted to complete her own self missions...

And here she goes, in this office she will be the new recruited secretary of the vice director, playing her role, proving to be a better agent.

_The slyest and best plan rules now. The strongest, the best tactics, the best camuflation, the best poisoned, will win. An mouse like you must be train to survive But. Sometimes, your mouse attitude could be used..._

Orihime will break that statement from her trainer. She will find the way to be the predator, not that little selfish girl.

Then, she opens the door to meet the dark purple hair young lady, the vice director of their branch company in Japan itself, discussing with grey suit in tosca tie man in front of him. The green eyes meet the grey ones for a while.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_Such a pain in head_, he talks to himself. After debating of how Database Section worked on those last dangerous virus and completing clearly assasins mission on China, now Aizen entertains the emo boy to become the inspector for Urahara's office in Japan.

He is absorbing the newest condition of the office with Senna Sakuhana, the vice director, disguising himself again as the deputy of Noche company which has good business with Benihime Inc., the truly deputy has been _eliminated_ before. What irritates him that there will be Kisuke's own agent in this office, and it's clearly the new secretary that Senna just told would come just in moment. Well, he only needs to play the role fluently before Aizen gives other tasks.

It's simple for him. Take a mouse, play with him/her before forcing it back to hole, go home with missions. Then, a gorgeous woman in calming blue bluose and black skirt enters. The green eyes meet the grey ones for a while.

Senna stands first followed by the guest, greets the auburn hair girl.

"Ah... You finally come. Here's is our new secretary, Orihime Kisuke. And Orihime, it's our deputy on business link in Noche company whom I've told you about, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

_So...she is the one? His own adopted daughter? What a great pawn..._

Both of them bows as their introduction finishes.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Orihime. I hope we can work well." Ulquiorra says, keeps his calm determined expression.

_I'll chase the mouse, a nice prey for lunch._

"Nice to meet you, . I'll do my best" Orihime replies, as sweet as she can.

_If I can't be the snake, then I'll be the nice white mouse, run fast that the snake will bite its own tail..._

And there... the competition of their own missions starts.

_The competition starts,_

_Neither the Snake nor the mouse wants to be eaten_

_Which one do you think will survive?_

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Well, that's for now, and a little bit soooo late for update after this-because of school, other series, moods and the knowledge of secret agent+assasins world. See u later :)


End file.
